


From Me To You

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fanfic, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Letters, Love, Love Letters, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: "Em hẳn đang băn khoăn vì sao đột nhiên lại nhận được một lá thư tay từ anh thế này. Anh đáng lẽ chỉ cần gọi cho em và chúng ta có thể liên lạc với nhau chỉ sau vài giây. Nhưng mà, anh đã không làm vậy, và thay vào đó, anh quyết định viết thư gửi em. Anh muốn dành nó cho em Yuuri, khi mà anh không thể ở bên em. Anh rất nhớ em, nhưng anh sẽ trở lại sớm thôi." Chapter 1: To My Dearest Yuuri.Một bức thư từ Victor đến Yuuri khi anh đang ở quê nhà tại Nga vào dịp Giáng sinh.Chapter 2: To My Dearest Victor.Một bất ngờ chờ đợi Victor khi anh trở lại nhà của Yuuri ở Nhật Bản.Một fic Victuuri vô cùng đáng yêu và hường huệ. Katsuki Yuuri x Victor Nikiforov. ĐÃ HOÀN THÀNH.( This is a Vietnamese translation of From Me To You by atarashiishousetsuka, please check the Notes for more info! )





	1. To My Dearest Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Me To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625121) by [atarashiishousetsuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atarashiishousetsuka/pseuds/atarashiishousetsuka). 



> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Chỗ trên kia là lời tác giả, các thím có thể sẽ thấy hoang mang khi nhìn dòng "Katsuki Yuuri x Victor Nikiforov" :V Nah, không việc gì phải lo hết, tác giả ship xuối lắm đó nha :V
> 
> Đừng mang hàng ra khỏi nhà mình, nhưng share thì thoải mái tùm lum nhé :V Sinh nhật Vic mà, quẩy lên <3
> 
> Btw, đáng lẽ có một fic nữa hôm nay nhưng mình viết không kịp, sr ha :'( Mình sẽ release nó sớm thôi :'(

 

Yuuri yêu quý của anh,

 

Em hẳn đang băn khoăn vì sao đột nhiên lại nhận được một lá thư tay từ anh thế này. Anh đáng lẽ chỉ cần gọi cho em và chúng ta có thể liên lạc với nhau chỉ sau vài giây. Nhưng mà, anh đã không làm vậy, và thay vào đó, anh quyết định viết thư gửi em. Anh muốn dành nó cho em Yuuri, khi mà anh không thể ở bên em. Anh rất nhớ em, nhưng anh sẽ trở lại sớm thôi. Cứ coi bức thư như một món quà nhỏ mừng Giáng sinh nhé.

 

Anh vẫn đang ở nhà bố mẹ mình, mừng lễ Giáng sinh và cả ngày sinh nhật của mình ở đó luôn. Anh thật may mắn khi được tham gia vào hai dịp trọng đại trong cùng một ngày! Mẹ anh đã nấu những món ăn tuyệt ngon ở nơi quê nhà, mà anh chắc là em sẽ thích nó đấy! Nhưng này, chẳng có gì tuyệt vời hơn katsudon của bố mẹ em hết! ;) Thiệt luôn đó! Bố mẹ anh hỏi đủ thứ trên đời về em, họ rất nôn nóng muốn được gặp em. Họ sẽ yêu thương em hết mực cho coi, không nghi ngờ gì hết. Anh phải công nhận, thú thật với họ chuyện tụi mình chẳng phải không dễ dàng gì, nhưng anh mừng vì mọi việc cuồi cùng cũng ổn thoả.

 

Tất nhiên là anh muốn ở cùng em nơi Hasetsu kia, mừng lễ Giáng sinh và sinh nhật mình. Đó sẽ là Giáng sinh đầu tiên mà anh và em được ở bên nhau. Anh không biết khí trời Nhật Bản giờ ra sao, nhưng ở Saint Petersburg lúc này tuyết đang dày đến cả mét luôn. Lạnh kinh khủng ấy, có vẻ như anh đã không quen với cái thời tiết này như anh đã từng. Chà, phải chi anh có thể nhảy xuống suối nước nóng nhà em thì tốt quá haha! Nhưng như anh đã nói, bố mẹ đã nài nỉ anh về nhà để ăn mừng. Anh biết rằng đã một thời gian dài anh chưa gặp họ và anh cũng rất nhớ họ nữa. Thật… thật là tốt và yên tâm khi được biết rằng họ vẫn yên ổn và khoẻ mạnh.

 

Em biết sao không? Có cái này nó tự dưng nảy ra trong đầu anh này. Khi anh trở về, chúng ta sẽ ăn mừng thêm lần nữa. Cứ giả như đó là đêm Giáng sinh và cùng dắt tay nhau đi dạo như mấy đôi tình nhân sến sẩm! Và rồi ngày kế tiếp chúng ta có thể đến suối nước nóng nhà em và ăn những món ngon đến thấu tận tầng mây! Không có tập luyện gì cả và em muốn ăn bao nhiêu cũng được! Anh muốn được xem heo con của anh thưởng thức món katsudon ngon lành của nhóc haha! Đùa thôi! Đùa thôi! Anh chỉ nghĩ là cái biệt danh đó nghe rất đáng yêu thôi!

 

Và giờ đây, khi ngồi viết những dòng này, biết bao suy nghĩ cứ lởn vởn trong đầu anh. Anh sẽ cứ như vậy mà viết vào bởi anh muốn em biết hết về chúng. Thành thật mà nói, anh vẫn thường tự hỏi: Yuuri, rốt cuộc em đã làm gì với anh thế này? Anh vội vàng đến Nhật chỉ sau khi xem duy nhất một đoạn video trượt băng của em. Anh tìm được nơi ở của em trên mạng, và anh đặt vé đi ngay mà không hề suy nghĩ về điều gì khác ngoài em. Đoạn video đó quả thật vô cùng kì diệu Yuuri à, đến nỗi anh không thể dùng từ ngữ thông thường nào để miêu tả nó được. Anh có thể khẳng định rằng mình đã rơi vào lưới tình với em ngay khi vừa trông thấy nó. Anh rất mừng vì đã đến Nhật, được gặp em, và được biết về em. Những thứ ấy đã trở thành một trong những điều tuyệt vời nhất của cuộc đời anh, ấy là nếu không phải là điều tuyệt vời nhất.

 

Em làm anh cảm thấy choáng ngợp Yuuri. Hết lần này đến lần khác. Và anh yêu điều đó. Nghe có vẻ sáo rỗng, nhất là khi tụi mình đã là một cặp, nhưng anh mừng vì anh có em trong đời. Cảm ơn em vì đã trở thành một phần trong đó, Yuuri yêu quý. Em đã khiến anh thay đổi. Những cảm xúc mà anh dành cho em, anh chưa cảm thấy chúng bao giờ. Anh muốn được ở bên em và bảo vệ em. Anh muốn thấy em vui vẻ và anh sẽ làm mọi việc để em được vui. Anh nhận thấy rằng mình vẫn còn rất nhiều thiếu sót, dù là ở cương vị là một người yêu hay một người thầy, nhưng anh sẽ cố gắng làm mọi thứ có thể. Anh hứa đấy! J

 

Anh không quan tâm người khác nghĩ gì Yuuri ạ. Em cũng đừng nên bận tâm quá, cứ thả lỏng đi. Khi ở bên nhau, chúng ta dường như đang tít trên chín tầng mây vậy. Chúng ta cảm thấy tình yêu và niềm hạnh phúc đang trào dâng mãnh liệt. Hai ta là người duy nhất có thể quyết định mình nên làm gì để được hạnh phúc. Ai mà dám nói chúng ta nên yêu thế nào chứ? Họ là cái gì mà dám quyết định xem ta nên ở bên nhau hay nên hạnh phúc? Mặc kệ đó đi, bởi vì anh và em là một cặp hoàn hảo. Hãy để tình yêu của ta vượt xa những đánh giá của họ. Đó là vì đôi mình chứ không phải họ, Yuuri của anh ạ.

 

Anh sẽ trở lại vào thứ Hai tới, anh chắc rằng em đã nhận được thư trước đó rồi. Em cảm thấy thế nào về nó? Anh phải thừa nhận, việc này có hơi bốc đồng. Mẹ anh vẫn đang rình rập đằng sau để đọc xem anh viết gì... Bà luôn hỏi anh tại sao anh không nhắn tin hay gọi điện cho em luôn. Ừ thì, anh nghĩ rằng thư viết tay là một thứ gì đó rất riêng tư. Bên cạnh món quà nhỏ là bức thư, anh cũng sẽ tặng em một món quà tuyệt đẹp khác. Anh đã mua sẵn ở nhà rồi đây và anh mong rằng em sẽ thích nó! Anh mong chờ được thấy phản ứng của em lắm rồi đấy haha!

 

Anh sẽ trở về sớm nhất có thể. Tận hưởng quãng thời gian tuyệt vời bên gia đình nhé, và gửi lời chúc tốt nhất đến họ giúp anh.

 

Còn bây giờ... anh yêu em, Yuuri.

 

Giáng sinh vui vẻ.

 

Với tất cả tình yêu của anh,

 

Victor.

 

P.S: Anh mong là, Makkachin không quá phiền hà chứ hả? Nếu chú nhóc chiếm chỗ của em trên ghế, cứ việc đạp nó ra. Đừng để bị lừa tình bởi cặp mắt cún con của nó nhé, nó biết cách xoay người ta lắm đấy! Con chó khôn lỏi này thật là... haha ;)

 

 

***  
  


 

Victor buông một tiếng thở dài rồi duỗi duỗi tay phải. Anh đã rất chăm chú khi viết thư cho Yuuri. Yuuri sẽ nghĩ sao về nó nhỉ? Anh chưa từng làm việc này cho ai trước đây. Gửi cho ai đó một bức thư chỉ vì nhung nhớ họ. Bức thư này thật sự có gì đó đặc biệt,và là chuyện của hai người. Anh đã ngẫm nghĩ từng câu chữ trước khi viết chúng lên mặt giấy. Và khi Yuuri đọc được những dòng này, tấm chân tình của anh cả hai sẽ đều thấu hiểu, chỉ có hai người thôi. Ý nghĩ ấy làm anh vô thức mỉm cười.

 

Anh gập nó lại và cẩn thận đặt nó vào chiếc phong thư màu trắng. Mấy giờ rồi nhỉ? Mắt anh mở lớn khi anh nhìn vào đồng hồ. Nếu không nhanh lên thì bưu điện sẽ đóng cửa mất!

 

‘Con sẽ đến bưu điện rồi về ngay!’ Victor nói với mẹ mình bằng tiếng Nga, người vừa mới ngước mắt lên khỏi cuốn sách nấu ăn trong tay.

 

‘Cẩn thận nhé con yêu, ngoài đường trơn lắm đấy.’

 

‘Con là nhà vô địch trượt băng thế giới đó mẹ. Con sẽ xoay xở được mà.’ Victor nói đùa, anh khoác áo và khăn lên người.

 

‘Cũng vậy thôi.’ Bà nói rồi liếc nhìn anh. Anh khịt mũi và nháy mắt với bà.

 

‘Tất nhiên rồi mẹ.’ Cùng với tấm phong thư trong tay, anh bước vào cái lạnh thấu xương bên ngoài. Mẹ anh dõi theo cánh cửa đang đóng lại phía sau và khe khẽ lắc đầu. Bà mỉm cười rồi quay lại với cuốn sách dạy nấu ăn kỳ quặc của mình.

 

 _Một lá thư từ anh gửi đến em, Yuuri_ – Victor nghĩ rồi bắt đầu tìm đường đi qua màn tuyết dày đặc. Một cảm giác ấm áp hiện lên trong lồng ngực khiến anh quên luôn cả sự hiện diện của những cơn gió buốt giá vốn đang trực chờ cuốn anh đi mất.

 


	2. To My Dearest Victor

  
  
Thật lặng lẽ, anh đẩy nhẹ cánh cửa trước.  Đèn đều đã tắt cả, làm anh chẳng nhìn thấy đường đi. Vậy nhưng, anh lại không dám bật điện lên, anh không muốn phá vỡ mộng đẹp của người trong nhà

 

Anh nhón chân đến phòng ngủ và thấy Makkachin nhào đến chỗ mình. Anh mỉm cười, khuỵ gối xuống và vuốt ve đám lông mềm mại của chú chó. Trước khi Makkachin kịp mừng rỡ sủa lên một tiếng Victor đã đưa một ngón tay lên chắn giữa miệng nhóc, để nhóc poodle biết rằng nó cần phải im lặng. Anh bước vào phòng và để va li vào một góc. Chắc mai mới có thể dỡ đồ được, còn giờ thì anh phải đánh một giấc cái đã. Chuyến bay về Nhật của anh bị hoãn và anh không thể chợp mắt nổi lúc trên máy bay. Đã thế chuyến taxi về nhà Katsuki còn khiến anh thấy ốm hơn, bởi nó xóc kinh khủng. Mí mắt Victor nặng trĩu rồi. _Yuuri sẽ rất ngạc nhiên khi biết mình về sớm đến vậy_ , Victor nghĩ. Phải, anh luôn tự hỏi không biết biểu cảm của Yuuri sẽ thế nào sau khi đọc lá thư đáng xấu hổ kia của anh. Anh chàng người Nga ngồi xuống bên một góc giường và ngắm nghía nhóc poodle đáng yêu của mình. Nhưng rồi, một thứ gì đó màu trắng trên chiếc tủ đầu giường đập vào mắt anh. Đó là một phong thư có đề tên anh trên đó. Nhịp tim bốc chốc đập nhanh, và với đôi bàn tay run rẩy, anh cầm nó lên. Ôi Chúa ơi, đây không phải là thứ anh đã nghĩ đến chứ? Anh cảm thấy máu đang dồn hết lên mặt mình. Đây là một lá thư viết tay của Yuuri. Không có ai trong căn nhà này sở hữu nét chữ đặc trưng của học trò anh như vậy. Anh thậm chí còn có thể nhận ra chúng từ tận nơi xa xăm kia. Anh cẩn thận lấy bức thư ra khỏi chiếc phong bì.

 

Mắt anh bắt đầu chăm chú lướt trên hàng chữ nắn nót trên lá thư.

 

 

***

 

 

Victor yêu dấu của em,

 

Anh hẳn phải rất ngạc nhiên khi thấy bức thư này trên tủ đầu giường, hệt như cái lúc em đã vô cùng kinh ngạc khi tìm thấy trong hộp thư một lá thư đến mình. Em rất muốn viết gửi lại anh, và em đã làm thế. Giờ thì anh đang đọc bức thư được gửi cho anh từ chính em đấy, Victor. Thành thật mà nói, em thấy hơi lo lắng. Một lá thư mang một tầng ý nghĩa sâu xa hơn một tin nhắn nhiều lắm. Anh cũng đã nói vậy trong thư của mình mà.

 

Nhắc về bức thư ấy của anh... em yêu nó. Em nhận ra nét chữ của anh ngay khi nhìn thấy nó, và cả con tem của Nga nữa, và em thú thật, tim em đã hẫng mất vài nhịp. Nó đến quá đột ngột và em nghĩ, chính vì thế nên nó lại càng thêm lãng mạn. Cảm ơn anh Victor, vì đã gửi nó cho em. Mọi thứ mà anh viết đều rất ngọt ngào và quá đỗi cảm động. Nó rất ý nghĩa, thật đấy.

 

Khi đặt bút viết những dòng này, em vẫn đang ngày đêm mòn mỏi mong anh trở về. Những giây phút đẹp đẽ mà chúng ta đã cùng nhau sẻ chia, em đã hồi tưởng về chúng không biết bao nhiêu lần, nhất là khi anh không có mặt ở đây. Chúng ta có rất nhiều kỷ niệm đáng nhớ dù ở trong hay ngoài sân băng, và em chắc là mình sẽ chẳng bao giờ quên được chúng.

 

Lễ Giáng sinh ở Nhật rất tuyệt. Bố mẹ em đã chuẩn bị một vài món khá đặc biệt cho dịp Giáng sinh, và chị em còn làm bánh kem lạnh tráng miệng nữa. Em cá là mình đã lên cân rồi, nhưng đồ ăn thật sự ngon lắm í. Em hứa sẽ tập luyện trở lại sau kỳ nghỉ mà haha! Thật vui khi được quây quần cùng gia đình như vậy, nhưng em nhớ anh lắm. Tất nhiên rồi, cha mẹ anh chắc chắn phải muốn cùng con trai ăn mừng dịp lễ thánh chứ. Anh cũng rất nhớ họ nữa, và em hoàn toàn hiểu được điều đó, bởi em cũng muốn được về với bố mẹ vào Giáng sinh. Nhưng anh biết đấy... giờ chúng ta... như hơi thở của nhau vậy, em thiết tha hình bóng của anh trong ngày đặc biệt này xiết bao. Thật tốt khi biết anh đã có một khoảng thời gian thật vui vẻ bên bố mẹ và em cũng rất muốn được gặp họ vào một ngày không xa. Mới nghĩ về ngày đó thôi mà em lo hết cả người, và theo như anh miêu tả, họ hẳn rất đáng yêu. Vậy nên, mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi. Lần tới nhất định em sẽ đến Nga cùng anh!

 

Em rất vui lòng được mừng lễ Giáng sinh kiêm sinh nhật của anh lần nữa một khi anh trở lại. Em đã vô cùng mong chờ đến lúc đó kể từ cái ngày mà em nhận và đọc được lá thư từ anh. Có rất nhiều nơi mà mình có thể đi. Em thích cái ý tưởng đi dạo lắm đấy. Thật ra thì, chuyện chúng ta sẽ đi đâu không hề quan trọng. Chừng nào anh còn ở đây cạnh em. Ôi Chúa ơi, vụ này xấu hổ quá. Đừng có đưa cho ai xem bức thư này đấy nhé? Chị em thế nào cũng nói em là đứa khờ khạo với ngốc nghếch cho xem. Ừ thì, có lẽ cũng đúng đấy... nhưng đó là do anh mà ra cả thôi Victor ạ haha!

 

Em vẫn luôn mong anh trở về và em không thể chờ đợi được thêm nữa để được gặp anh. Hai tuần đó xem chừng dài quá.

 

Em yêu anh, Victor.

 

Yuuri của anh.

 

P.S: Tin hay không thì tuỳ, nhưng Makkachin thật sự là một thiên thần giáng thế đó. Nhóc cũng nhớ anh lắm, em đảm bảo luôn. Thường thì nhóc vẫn ngủ với anh nhưng giờ lại hay mò sang chỗ em mỗi khi em chuẩn bị đi ngủ. Chốt cắm thường ngày của nhóc đó khi anh không có mặt nó ở cuối giường em, dễ cưng lắm luôn.

 

 

***  
  


  
Victor nuốt khan. Người tình đáng yêu của anh chắc chắn không hề biết việc anh đang đọc bức thư của cậu ngay lúc này. Cậu đang ngủ ngon lành trong phòng bên cạnh, chìm đắm trong những giấc mộng đẹp đẽ. Victor đặt lá thư trở lại tủ đầu giường và lấy tay che gương mặt đỏ ửng của mình. Ôi, anh chịu không nổi rồi. Makkachin tò mò nhìn anh, rồi nó thấy chủ nhân bất thình lình đứng bật dậy khỏi giường và bước ra khỏi phòng. Victor phải gặp cậu. Ngay bây giờ. Mọi cảm xúc giờ đây dường như cứ từng đợt dâng trào cố gắng đánh ngất anh và anh cần phải gặp Yuuri đáng yêu của anh ngay lập tức. Một cảm giác ấm áp cứ thế nhẹ nhàng lan tỏa khắp lồng ngực anh.

 

Cánh cửa kêu khẽ một tiếng khi anh chậm rãi hé mở nó. Makkachin lặng lẽ bước theo nhà vô địch trượt băng vào phòng. Victor thoáng thấy tiếng ngáy nho nhỏ phát ra từ chiếc giường và bất giác mỉm cười. Anh đã đúng, Yuuri vẫn đang chìm đắm trong mộng đẹp. Cậu không hề biết gì về sự xuất hiện của anh, hay là việc anh đã đọc lá thư siêu cấp tình cảm, siêu cấp đáng yêu của cậu. Ánh trăng rực sáng xuyên qua tấm màn mờ ảo, thấp thoáng bóng hình Yuuri đang quay lưng lại về phía anh. Anh bước gần hơn đến chiếc giường, bị choáng ngợp bởi người đẹp đáng yêu đang say ngủ kia. Thật là một cảnh tượng quá đỗi yên bình. Thật cẩn thận, anh nằm xuống bên cạnh chàng trai và ôm lấy cậu từ đằng sau. Anh suýt chút nữa đã ngã khỏi giường bởi nó quá chật chội, vậy nên anh dịch người vào sát cậu hơn và ôm cậu thật chặt. Cái cảm giác ấm áp mang tên hạnh phúc hiện lên rõ đến không thể chối cãi trong trái tim anh.

 

‘Yuuri, anh về rồi.’ Anh dịu dàng thì thầm vào tai chàng trai. Sau vài giây, Yuuri đang cuộn mình trong chăn kia cuối cùng cũng động đậy.

 

‘Grnn,’ Yuuri gừ nhẹ, khó nhọc lăn qua lăn lại. Khi đã yên vị trở lại rồi, cậu nhìn thẳng vào cặp mắt xanh biếc màu đại dương của người đàn ông đã hai tuần không gặp mặt. Gương mặt cậu vẫn dửng dưng, điều này khiến Victor vô cùng ngạc nhiên. Yuuri không vui khi thấy anh sao?

 

‘Mình đang mơ đúng không? Ừ, hẳn rồi. Oh... hay đây là ảo giác? Đúng rồi, mình nhớ Victor quá cho nên mới bị ảo giác. Ngốc, ngốc quá.’ Yuuri lẩm bẩm rồi thở dài.

 

Victor cười toe. ‘Không, không phải đâu, bát katsudon ngon lành của anh. Anh về sớm để làm em ngạc nhiên mà.’ Rốt cục, đôi mắt lờ đờ vì buồn ngủ của Yuuri cũng chịu bừng mở. Victor mỉm cười và nhéo má cậu. ‘Anh thật sự đang ở đây này. Không phải ảo giác hay mơ mộng gì đâu, thấy không?’

 

‘V–Victor?’ Yuuri kêu lên và bất thình lình ngồi bật dậy. Dõi theo cậu với ánh mắt vui vẻ, Victor ngồi dậy theo và ôm lấy Yuuri lần nữa.

 

‘Vui khi thấy anh chứ? Anh thì thấy vui lắm.’ Victor thì thầm vào tai cậu.

 

‘Em... em...’ Yuuri lắp bắp rồi đáp lại cái ôm. ‘Em... không biết phải nói gì nữa.’ rồi cậu thốt ra. Khoé môi Victor hơi nhếch lên, anh trìu mến vuốt tóc chàng trai giữa cái ôm nồng ấm. ‘Ừ–ừ, tất nhiên em rất vui khi anh đã trở lại, em nhớ anh!’ Yuuri vẫn còn đờ đẫn vì buồn ngủ kia đáp lại, cậu rời anh ra để nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh lần nữa. ‘Anh về khi nào vậy?’ Cậu dịu dàng hỏi.

 

‘Nửa tiếng trước. Mệt chết đi được. Anh để va li trong phòng và có thể gục bất cứ lúc nào, nhưng anh muốn gặp em trước.’ Victor giải thích. Đột nhiên, mặt Yuuri đỏ lựng.

 

‘A–anh đã vào p–phòng mình sao?’ Cậu hỏi Victor.

 

‘Ừ.’

 

Yuuri bất chợt lảng đi, không dám nhìn thẳng vào mắt Victor. Victor chỉ biết phì cười khi cái cảm giác ấm áp lúc nãy bất chợt trào dâng trong anh lần nữa. Cưng quá trời quá đất. Rồi anh bắt lấy tay Yuuri và buộc cậu nhìn vào anh.

 

‘Anh đ–đọc nó rồi chứ?’ Yuuri run đến mức lắp ba lắp bắp.

 

‘Rồi, anh đọc rồi Yuuri.’ Victor trả lời với một nụ cười tươi rói, vẫn giữ chặt tay Yuuri trong tay mình.

 

‘O–Oh.’

 

‘Thiệt luôn, nó là thứ đáng yêu nhất mà anh từng đọc, và anh sẽ trân trọng nó.’ Victor đáp lời rồi nháy mắt với cậu. ‘Anh thấy rất vui khi đọc bức thư. Đến giờ anh vẫn lâng lâng vì những gì em viết trong đó đấy.’

 

‘A–ah. Ừ thì... em cũng vậy. Anh biết mà, t–tất cả những gì anh đã đề cập trong lá thư anh gửi em, Victor.’ Yuuri trả lời.

 

Victor trao cho cậu nụ cười trìu mến. ‘Cảm ơn em Yuuri. Anh không hề nghĩ rằng mình sẽ nhận được một bức thư từ em như vậy.’

 

‘Anh muốn đi dạo đến vùng đồi ngày mai không?’ Yuuri bất chợt hỏi người đàn ông bên cạnh. ‘E–em rất mong đợi đấy, như đã nói ở trong thư. Còn nữa! Em sẽ tặng anh quà sinh nhật và quà Giáng sinh!’ Cậu sốt sắng thêm vào. Victor gật đầu. ‘Hai món quà lận!? Wow! Quá đỉnh! Đừng quên là anh cũng đem quà từ Nga về cho em nữa đấy.’

 

‘Vậy hãy cùng trao đổi chúng vào ngày mai, được chứ?’ Cậu trai trẻ hỏi rồi nhoẻn miệng cười.

 

‘Đương nhiên rồi Yuuri. Ý hay đấy.’ Victor đáp lại rồi gật gù. ‘Nhưng trước tiên, hãy ngủ đã. Anh khó có thể giữ cho mắt mình mở được nữa rồi.’ Anh thêm vào và ôm lấy Yuuri. Cả hai cùng ngả lưng xuống nệm.

 

‘Cái giường này nhỏ lắm, anh biết mà...’ Yuuri nói, từ từ hạ lưng xuống. ‘Em không nghĩ nó vừa cho cả hai ta đâu. Thế nào em cũng đạp anh ra trong lúc ngủ cho xem.’ Cậu tiếp tục bông đùa.

 

‘Anh mệt đến mức lết về giường mình thôi cũng không nổi nữa kia...’ Victor bĩu môi rồi quay đầu lại để nhìn Yuuri. ‘Và tất nhiên chúng ta sẽ nằm vừa. Thấy không, đến Makkachin còn vừa nữa là!’ Anh nói đùa rồi chỉ về phía chú chó đang phấn khích quẫy quẫy đuôi ở cuối giường.

 

Yuuri bật cười chịu thua. ‘Rồi, rồi. Nhưng đừng đổ lỗi cho em nếu em thật sự đá anh xuống đấy.’

 

Hai vận động viên trượt băng cùng vùi mình vào lớp chăn ấm trong khi tuyết vẫn đủng đỉnh rơi bên ngoài. Victor áp sát người mình vào Yuuri và ôm lấy một cánh tay cậu. Cái giường này quá thực rất nhỏ, nhưng miễn là anh còn kẹp chặt lấy cậu, thì còn lâu anh mới rơi xuống. Nhưng việc anh có thể bị đạp ra và cuối cùng phải chịu kiếp ngủ ở chân giường thực sự rất cần được xem xét.

 

‘Như này thật ấm quá. Anh rất mừng khi được về nhà, anh nhớ em nhiều lắm.’ Victor nói rồi nhắm mắt. Mọi thứ đều mang mùi hương ngọt ngào của Yuuri. Chăn, gối, và cả chàng trai yêu quý đang nằm kế bên anh nữa. Mọi thứ làm anh cảm thấy vô cùng thoải mái và thư giãn. Như thể được thực sự về nhà. Yuuri không biết tự lúc nào đã trở thành ngôi nhà trong lòng anh, và nước Nga bị đẩy xuống hàng hai trong danh sách.

 

‘Em cũng nhớ anh.’ Vận động viên trẻ hơn khe khẽ đáp lại, ôm chầm lấy huấn luyện viên kiêm người yêu của cậu. ‘Chào mừng về nhà, Victor.’

 

‘Mmm, cảm ơn em.’ Người đàn ông uể oải kia thì thầm và hôn lên trán Yuuri trước khi chìm vào giấc ngủ trong vòng tay của người tình.

 

 

\- End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Cảm ơn rất nhiều vì đã đọc! Làm ơn cho tôi biết bạn nghĩ gì về nó nhé! :D  
> Tôi đã viết nhiều hường hơn dự kiến haha.  
> Chỉ là tôi rất yêu cái cách họ nhận ra mặt chữ của nhau ngay lập tức như vậy xD  
> Có thấy lỗi sai nào không? Hãy cho tôi biết nhé! Tôi không phải người bản địa nói tiếng Anh nên tôi sẽ rất biết ơn đấy!
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Hjuhju, chúc mừng sinh nhật deddi của chúng ta :333

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Hi vọng mọi người thích nó! Hãy cho tôi biết suy nghĩ của các bạn :D
> 
> Tiếng Anh không phải ngôn ngữ chính ở chỗ tôi, nếu thấy bất kì lỗi ngữ pháp nào làm ơn hãy báo tôi biết! Cảm ơn nhiều!


End file.
